


So This Is Christmas

by amaronith



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: “Eddie,”Venom murmured in his head as they showered.“Hm?”“Why does Christmas make you sad?”





	So This Is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosChicken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChaosChicken).



> I don't know what continuity this is in, so let's say comics-verse and also Fuck Canon :D
> 
> Happy Secret Santa Christmas, ChaosChicken!!

**“Eddie,”** Venom murmured in his head as they showered.

“Hm?”

**“Why does Christmas make you sad?”**

That brought Eddie up short in the middle of rubbing shampoo into his hair and scalp. He and the Symbiote didn't really talk about things like this - Venom could just see what Eddie was thinking about, after all, so that sort of made conversations like this moot. Made a lot of them moot, really, but things were… weird, right now.

**“Communication is a skill, Eddie. One we are both lacking. Communication leads to healthy relationships, which means a healthy symbiosis, and we would be happier.”**

“No more late night infomercial nonsense for you,” Eddie muttered under his breath, even though Venom wasn't exactly _wrong_ , before stepping back out of the spray a little with a sigh. “I suppose… I never really had a happy Christmas, and if I did, things that have happened since have ruined those memories.”

Venom made a wordless noise, a thrum through their mental connection that sent tingles along Eddie's scalp and down his spine.

**“Eddie, would you like to spend Christmas with me?”**

“Were we not already going to?”

**“We were going pretend it wasn't happening and read a book.”**

“Precisely.”

**“Still. Let us make this a Christmas to remember and enjoy always.”**

“...and how would that happen?”

“I was thinking ice skating, a nice dinner, and perhaps a movie?”

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “Ice skating is a little too much for me, I think.”

Venom thrummed through Eddie's mind as he hummed in thought. **“There is supposed to be a big decorated tree - perhaps we can see that, instead?”**

Eddie ducked his head into the spray of water and ran a hand through his hair - the only thing he could do that was as close to touching Venom when they were like this as he could. Eddie didn't want to go, but he also had never seen the tree at Rockefeller Center in the flesh, either, and doing this would make Venom happy, which would make Eddie happy in turn. “Sure. We'll go see the tree, grab a movie, and go have a nice dinner somewhere - or, you know, get take out.”

Venom grumbled in the back of Eddie's mind. **“Eddie…”**

“My love, it's Christmas Eve. There is no way in _hell_ we are getting into a nice restaurant with no previous reservation.” Nevermind that money was an actual thing that was needed for such a meal, and given the way he and Venom ate, that was going to cost them at minimum sixty dollars, depending on the restaurant. And that was not including the price of the movie, which was going to be upwards of twenty-five dollars just for the ticket alone.

**“Still,”** Venom said, his mental voice stubborn.

“We can get dinner at the movie instead?” Which would be nothing but junk, but inevitable. He was always going to have to get _some_ form of snack, and Venom liked chocolate the most. It would still be expensive, but at least Eddie could pretend they were saving money by consolidating the movie and meal into one place.

**“An acceptable compromise,”** Venom purred in his mind, a sound that sent tingles along Eddie's scalp and a shiver down his spine again. **“I am looking forward to enjoying these things with you, Eddie.”**

Eddie opened his mouth to complain, but closed it again, letting the water from the shower pound against his shoulders. He was looking forward to this, also - a thought that was alarming in its own right, because when did he get nice things like Christmas Eve with someone he loved? “...I'm… looking forward to it too, my love.”

**“Merry Christmas, Eddie.”**

“Merry Christmas, my love.”


End file.
